People who can kick Eli's ass
The list of list of people who could kick Eli's ass list the many, many people who are tougher than Eli Foolsgoldworthy. You can add anyone as longer as they can kick Eli's ass. NOTE: Do not say vague, all-encompassing things such "anyone," because that would defeat the purpose of creating the list in the first place. #Spinner Mason #Riley Stavros #Mark Fitzgerald (as seen in the show.) #Clare Edwards #Adam Torres #Heather Mason (pictured to the right) #Chris Redfield #Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way #Dare I say it... Rose. Potter. *screams and runs away* #Peter Stone #Sam, the sexy gay lifeguard #Blue Chessex #Owen Milligan #Sean Cameron #Zane Park #Declan Coyne #Jay Hogart #James Shaquile Brooks #JT Yorke #KC Guthrie #Toby Isaacs #Dean Walton #Bobby #Brad Pitt #Jensen Ackles #Kellan Lutz #Jason Stackhouse #Lafayette Reynolds #Bill Compton #Eric Northman #Will Smith #Cloud Strife #Squall Leonhart #Jecht #Chris Redfield #Harry Potter #Ron Weasley #Louis de Pointe du Lac #Lestat de Lioncourt #Leonardo Dicaprio #Tom Cruise #Jake Gyllenhaal #Zuko #Fire Lord Ozai #Light Yagami (Kira) #L (Death Note) #Alucard #Jake Springfield #Piotr Rasputin #Hugh Jackman #Robert "Bobby" Loui Drake #Bruce Wayne #Kal-El #Tom Welling #Sam Neil #Sokka #Alex Day #Roxas #Alex Shepherd #Pyramid Head #Leo Wyatt #Chris Halliwell #Magneto #Charles Xavier #Wesker #Aragorn #Legolas #Will Turner #CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow #Michael Fassbender #Jim (The Office) #Orlando Bloom #Johnny Depp #Ryan Reynolds #Elliot Stabler #Sephiroth #Kuja #The creepy yet hot Coach Pedobear that had a hard-on for KC #Jean Grey #James "Logan" Howlett #Lindsay Ellis, aka the Nostalgia Chick #Nella, aka BFF Nella, aka Antonella Insera #Dark Nella #Any of the various Xenomorph Queens #The Phoenix Force #Olivia Benson #Katara #Aang #Toph Bei Fong #Princess Azula #Ty Lee #Mai #Senna Wales #Maleficent #Sorceress Edea #Rinoa Heartilly #Sorceress Adel #Sorceress Ultimecia #Tifa Lockhart #Hermione Granger #Caillou #Ellie's mom #Willow Smith #Zach Galifianakis #The Grinch #Keisha Fabo #Adam Sandler #Keith Urban #Miley Cyrus #Lady Gaga #Rainbow Dash #Pinkie Pie #Fluttershy #Rarity #Applejack #Twilight Sparkle #Justin Bieber #Rebecca Black #The Wiggles #Jenna's Bastard Child #Andreanna Veith (the waitress girl from Education Connection) #John Cena #Shane Dawson #Skai Jackson #Ian Hecox #Anthony Padilla #Justine Ezarik #Bella Thorne #Angela Jeremiah (in the first season) #Chalire McDonnell #Elmo #Big Bird #Oscar the Grouch #Hit Girl from Kickass #Ryan Higa #A Housefly #Jedi Master Yoda #Count Dooku #Darth Vader #Son Goku #Vegeta #SSJ4 Vegito 100 years after the end of DBGT(over kill lol) #Haruhi Suzumiya #Yuki Nagato #Kyon #Mikuru Asahina #The Joker #Chantay Black #Batman #Holly J #Craig Manning #SpongeBob #Gibby (icarly) #Patrick #Peter (Family Guy) #Sheldon Cooper #Lucy from Elfen Lied #That annoying bitch from Twilight #Tyson #Vince #Dixon Wilson #Liam Court #Teddy Montgomery #Max Miller #Raj Koothrappali #Howard Wolowitz #Leonard Leaky Hofstadter #A cat #Squall #Kris Lemche #Ted Mosby #Barney Stinson #Marshall Eriksen #Barry Kripke #Will Wheaton #Charlie the drunk guinea pig #Charlie the not drunk guinea pig #Perry the platypus #Doofenshmirtz #Claire Refield #Claudia Wolf #Usernameislame #TifaLockhart #Vincent'sGal #Loveya #90210Degrassi #U Guise #Murder Scene #Mishashi Rando #Mordecai Category:Tough people Category:Lists